What If
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: 'What If' situations between Beck and Jade. Always wondered what if? Very short oneshots. Mostly Bade. May consist of Cabbie and/or Tandre.
1. Beck Didn't Kiss Tori

**I should really be updating my other stories shouldn't I? Yeah, I should and I will, but later. Anyways**, **here I am with random Bade 'what if' one-shots. Read summary for what I'm talking about. Leave a request for a one-shot 'what if' in the reviews **** And these are mostly under 600 words at most.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. **

* * *

****_What if  
__Beck Didn't Kiss Tori  
_

* * *

Jade didn't dislike Tori. She _hated _her. It was like she was trying to steal Beck away from her and Beck was so oblivious to it. Beating her at anything would be like a massive victory since she was already declared "Little Miss. Perfect" at school. Beck even seemed to like her. And Jade did _not _want them to be friends.

"Eat your pants!" Tori said. Jade was under panic.

"You eat your pants!" Jade snapped. Quickly, she realized her mistake and turned to Sikowitz. "Wait!"

"Ank. Sorry, Jade. The next letter was-" Jade cut him off.

"F, I know!" she shouted. _Maybe I could of said 'fuck you',_ Jade thought. She threw a glare at Tori before stomping off the stage. Jade plopped down angrily on her chair, arms crossed across her chest. That's when Jade saw Beck slowly move. Of course Beck and Tori were the last ones together.

"Get up, alien." Tori said, grabbing onto Beck's arm and slowly helping him up. Jade wanted to puke.

"Head feels dizzy..." Beck said, grabbing onto his head.

Tori glanced at Jade for a second then smirked. "I know what'll make you feel better." She moved slightly closer to Beck. Jade raised her eyebrows. What was this chick trying to do?

"Jumping jacks?" Beck guess with a small playful smile.

"Kiss me."

Jade sat up straight, her eyes widened. He wouldn't would he? He loved her, right? Beck hesitated for a moment and Jade was angry for him even considering it. He bit his lip and then finally stepped away from Tori, shaking his head.

"Let's not." He said. It was Jade's turn to smirk as she leaned back in her chair. Tori looked defeated, but kept trying hopelessly.

"May I ask why?" Tori frowned.

"Now, I can't kiss you because I have an alien girlfriend back home and I love her."

Jade actually blushed. Tori tried to keep up, struggling for the next letter. "Oh, alien, I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Desperate." she fake coughed. Tori glared at her.

"Please, I love my girlfriend to much to do so."

Tori sighed, "But, I don't see why-". Tori caught herself mid sentence, her eyes widening. "No! I didn't mean to say that!"

"Ank!" Sikowitz made a buzzing noise. "That's the game! Beck is our winner!"

The class cheered and Jade clapped, smirking at Tori. Even when Jade was defeated she still won. Beck motioned for her to come on stage and Jade did so, the smirk never leaving her face. Beck pulled her close to him and kissed her. Jade smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

Tori watched her arms crossed across her chest. She felt envy and jealousy, that this time, Tori didn't get what she wanted.


	2. Beck Opened the Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or this would've happened.**

* * *

_What If  
Beck Opened the Door  
_

* * *

Jade didn't know what she was saying. Maybe it was out of anger? She didn't know and she didn't care, she just regretted it, _a lot._ "Okay. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm going to count to ten-" she should of stopped when Cat interrupting her, as if it was a sign. "Don't forget three!" Cat tells her, "Some people forget it." Jade ignores the feeling to stop, though. "If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home." Then she regretfully added, "And we're over." There was no way Beck was going to humiliate himself and open the door.

But then again she couldn't look like a fool either. As she exited the Vega household she said the first number, "one."

Her arms crossed across her chest. She waited to say the next number.

**Beck's Point of View**

I sighed, staring at the closed door. Jade was on the other side. _My _Jade. It had been _"_My Jade" for three years now. Did I really want to throw that all away?

I feel Trina awkwardly pat my hair as she whispers in my ear, "I would never fight with you."

I don't pay attention to her, though as I hear Jade say the next number. "Two!"

"Three!"

She said that awfully fast. Cat claps, probably because she remembered the number three. "Four!"

I got to get a move on if I want her back. I start walking towards the door. "Five!" she calls. I hear Trina make a sound behind me, but I try and ignore it as I continue to walk. "Six!"

"GAAAAH!"

I hear Trina and seconds later, I'm being tackled to the ground. "Trina!" I hear Tori gasp behind me as I try and fight her off. My friends come and rush to help me and I thank God that Jade has stopped counting for a moment.

"Just give me a chance!" Trina cries.

"No, get off!" I shout, wrestling her off of me.

"You don't understand I'm a really fun girl!"

"No! You're not!"

"You're just so good looking!"

Robbie plants himself on top of her, making sure she doesn't move. She struggles a little at first, then faces the fact and stays calm. I put my hand on the handle, than hesitate. Do I _want _to open the door? "Seven!"

We've been fighting so much lately; over stupid things. How we don't spend enough time together anymore, how I'm always with Tori, how she is too possessive. "Eight!" I glance back my friends. Trina points to herself as to say "I'm the better choice" which she isn't.

I look back to the door. "Nine!"

Why did I stay with Jade when we were falling apart? Then my mind flashes back.

_Jade and I were cuddled up on my RV bed. She's tired and I kiss her forehead. Her eyes slowly start to close as she faintly says, "I love you."_

_I can't help, but smile as I say "I love you, too."_

And that was a week ago. We always make up after our fights, even our recent ones. Then I remember why I stay with Jade. She's mean, cruel and unusual, but that makes her perfect to me. She's beautiful and unique with that amazing voice of hers. And I see the Jade that no one else can.

I love Jade West. That's because I stay with her. Her flaws, even though I see none. Her talent, which she has so much of. And because she's Jade. She's herself.

"Ten!"

And I swing open the door, it crashing against the wall behind me. She looks at me, shocked. I just smile at her and walk up to her. I grab her waist and pull her in for a kiss. I can feel her hesitate for a moment, so I deepen the kiss with even more passion. Finally, she gives in and kisses me back, her hands finding the way around my neck.

When we pull away, my hands still planted on her waist and hers now around my neck, we look at each other right in the eyes. "I'm sorry." We say at the same time.

"You go first." Jade demands now as she removes her hands from my neck and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry to be blaming the whole fighting thing on you. It's my fault just as it is yours. I love you, Jade."

Jade bites her lip. "Your turn." I smirk.

Jade sighs. "I'm sorry for instigating you...and for giving you the option to leave me."

I just grin, because honestly that's all I could ask her to say as I pull her in for another kiss.

I know I made the right choice.


	3. Louise Nordoff Lost

**If you guys have any requests for a "What If" feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

_What If  
Louise Nordoff Lost_

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly for Tori Vega-or Louise Nordoff. Hayley and Tara looked at each other, giving each other a nervous look. Hayley's father walked up onto the stage, moving his hands in a motion to stop the cheering. "Hold it, hold it!" he yelled over the loud cheering.

Jade was ticked off and looked to the man. "What?" she snapped at him. "The crowd hasn't voted yet." Hayley managed to say, while her voice cracked. Jade rolled her eyes as her and Cat looked towards Hayley's father.

"Okay, who votes for Hayley and Tara?" Hayley's father tried to say encouragingly. Barley anyone clapped as Hayley and Tara tried to clap the loudest as if it would make a difference. Hayley was angry out of the outcome and clenched her fists.

"Who wants free buffalo nuggets for an entire year?" Hayley tried to persuade. The two, Tori and Jade's eyes widened in disbelief as the crowds cheers became louder and louder within seconds. They looked at Cat who was clapping because of the free buffalo nuggets she would get. Jade grabbed her wrists looking at her with a sharp glare, making Cat squeak in fear. Tara and Hayley looked triumphantly at the three, smirks taken over their faces.

"And who votes for Louise Nordoff?" Hayley's father tried to hide his smirk. Some people clapped, but it wasn't as loud as they did for Hayley and Tara. "And our raining champions are Hayley and Tara!"

Hayley walked over to Jade with that smirk plastering her face. "Have your boyfriend here in a half hour." She took out her lip gloss from her pocket and practically painted it all over her lips. Jade scowled. "That's not fair!" Cat cried.

"Yeah, you cheated!" Tori put her hands on her hips. "Shut it, Louise." Tara snapped at her. Tori narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not letting you make out with my boyfriend!" Jade told her. Hayley jabbed her finger in her chest. "A bet is a bet. Like I said, have _my new boyfriend_ here in half an hour."

Jade was about to lunge for her, but Cat and Tori grabbed her just in time. Jade screamed and struggled, trying to get out of their grip and trying to attack the two bimbos. "Let me at em'! Let me at those bitches!" she screamed as Tori and Cat held her tighter. Then Cat let go to plug her ears. "That's a dirty word!" Cat squealed. Jade was getting loose as Tori's eyes widened in alarm. "Cat, help me!" Tori cried as Cat realized her mistake and held onto Jade and helped Tori pull her away.

Hayley and Tara scattered away, scared of the possibility Jade will escape from the two girls grasps. "Jade, it's going to be alright!" Tori said calmly. Jade ripped herself from her friends grasps and scowled. "I can't fucking believe this." She crossed her arms over her chest. Cat covered her ears again. "Jade, stop it!" she frowned. Jade groaned and rolled her eyes as Cat slowly removed her hands from her ears.

Tori and Cat just looked at her, curious of her next move. Jade snarled as she took out her phone to text Beck. She glared at her phone the entire time as she typed, angry that she had to let her boyfriend make out with a random girl. It was just equally as bad as if she would let him make out with Tori.

**To: Beck  
From: Jade**

**Hey babe, get over to Karaoke Dokie now.**

**To: Jade  
From: Beck**

**I would've been over there if I had my car.**

**To: Beck  
From: Jade**

**Don't be sarcastic with me over text I am NOT in a good mood. I'll pick you up while Andre, Robbie, Cat & Tori take care of Trina.**

**To: Jade  
From: Beck**

**What are we going to do at Karaoke Dokie?**

**To: Beck  
From: Jade**

**I'll explain later.**

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Cat and Tori who just stood there watching her. "Well, get in the car!" Jade snapped at them. She turned on her heel and leaded their way out, the girls following her.

After arriving back to the Vega residence and getting Trina off Beck, Beck drove to Karaoke Dokie. It was silent for a moment. Jade sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed across her chest and glaring at the road in front of her. Beck glanced at her, already sensing that something was wrong as he turned back to focus on the road.

"If anyone should be mad, it's me because you left me, Andre and Robbie to take care of Trina." Beck joked. Jade glared at him. Beck sighed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Jade pursed her lips, continuing to glare at the road. She didn't speak for a moment. Then she sighed and started to explain. "We challenged Hayley and Tara to a sing off, making the audience chose the winner. So they had to pick one person in the audience to sing against them. Cat, Tori and I knew that they would be the shiest and most ugly girl there so we dressed up Tori. After she sang, _we _were going to win when Hayley offered the entire audience free buffalo nuggets for an entire year."

Beck nodded understandingly. "I get it, they cheated." Beck said understandingly.

Jade took a deep breath and leaned her head back. "Yup and they still won."

Beck bit his lip. "What was the prize?"

Jade inspected her nail polish as if she didn't care. Beck looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something. He turned back to the road to focus when Jade started to speak. "If we won, they would have had to babysit Trina. Since they won..." Jade looked at him. "Hayley gets to make out with you."

Beck looked at her with wide eyes for a little too long. "Beck watch the damn road before you get us killed!" Jade yelled. Beck looked back to the road, just swerving around a goose innocently passing the road.

"Why would you make a bet like that?" Beck asked her astonished.

"I didn't!" Jade protested. "Cat did!"

"So I have to make out with her? Well for how long?" Beck asked as he pulled into the Karaoke Dokie parking lot. He parked into one of the parking spots, waiting for Jade to elaborate.

"I don't know!" Jade sighed. Beck looked at her as she looked down at her hands. He could sense she was sad and gave her a small smile, leaning over to tilt her chin towards him. "Since you didn't give a time, I'll only kiss her for like five seconds."

"You have to _make out_ with her."

"That doesn't mean I have to kiss back."

"Yes, Beck, it does."

Beck sighed. "I'm trying to make this easier for you." He rubbed her arm. Jade frowned. He leaned in closer and kissed her. Jade returned the kiss, cupping his cheek with her hand. They would of let that go on for a longer time, if Hayley hadn't interrupted.

"Hey, I called you hear to make out with me, not her!" she banged on the window. Beck and Jade split apart both glaring at her. Tara stood behind her, probably to watch Jade's heartbroken face along with Hayley.

Beck sighed and stepped out of the car. "Let's get this over with. Only five seconds." Beck told her.

"Thirty," Hayley narrowed her eyes.

"Ten,"

"Twenty,"

"Fifteen,"

"Fine, fifteen seconds, but you have to kiss back."

Beck frowned as he glanced back at Jade who was still in the car. She tried to hide her upset look as he inspected her nails. Suddenly Beck got an idea and looked back to Hayley. "What if I had a better offer for you?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. She studied him suspiciously. "What offer?" she snarled.

"What if I got you a _date_ with an even _hotter _guy?" Beck suggested.

"Who is he?"

"Mark McCallin."

Tara gasped from behind Hayley, grabbing onto her arm. "Hayley he's _really _hot!" Tara squealed. Hayley didn't look too convinced. She put her hands on her hips. "Show me a picture."

Beck pulled out his pear phone and pulled up his Slap page. Hayley squinted at the screen and a grin spread across her face, making Beck smile proudly. Hayley straightened herself. "Call him and book me a date. I want to hear the conversation."

Beck nodded. "You got it." Hayley watched as he dialled a number. The phone rang and he put it on speaker phone. Jade had moved to the driver's seat so she could hear the conversation better. She didn't even know that Beck had Mark's number.

"Hello?" the voice sounded restless and tired.

"Hey _Mark McCallin._" Beck said, saying Mark's name louder then he should of.

"What?" the voice was confused for a moment.

"You're Mark McCallin, aren't you?" Beck laughed nervously. He then gritted his teeth. "_Aren't you_?"

There was a pause. "Oh, oh, yeah!" he said. He cleared his throat. His voice seemed deeper (and forced) the next time he spoke. "This is Mark McCallin what can I do for you?"

"Can you go on a date with Hayley Ferguson that girl who has the father that owns Karaoke Dokie?" Beck asked. Then Hayley grabbed the phone, putting it closer to her mouth. "Like, now at Karaoke Dokie!" she said over excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said. Suddenly there was a scream in the background. "Gotta go."

The line went dead as Hayley grinned. She looked past Beck to Jade with a smirk. "_I'm _going on a date with Mark McCallin. Lucky you, I don't need to kiss your boyfriend."

She marched off proudly, Tara following her back into Karaoke Dokie. Beck smiled at his girlfriend as he stepped back in the car. "I didn't know you even had Mark McCallin's number." Jade raised an eyebrow. Beck chuckled.

"I don't. I called Robbie who was probably interrupted at the end by Trina." Beck smirked. Jade smiled at him. "I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?" Jade leaned in closer to him. Beck smiled as Jade's lips touched his. Jade wanted to see Hayley's face when no one showed up. It serves her right trying to find a way to make out with her boyfriend.

As long as Jade was with Beck, no girl would live after making out with Beck.

* * *

A/N Yes, I know he made out with Tori and Cat. But I needed an ending.


	4. Beck Messed Up Jade's Photo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_What If  
Beck Messed Up Jade's Photo_

* * *

"Forty seconds in counting!" Sinjin announced. This was perfect. There was no way Jade West was going to have that embarrassing picture of her picking- or scratching her nose. It had to be taken down and luckily enough for her she had gotten the chance to do so.

"Perfect," Robbie said as he made his way over to Jade. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around. "Now you're going to want to stand south east so the satellite gets a good shot of you." Robbie adjusted her to the perfect angle, his hands still on her shoulders. "Right here?" Jade asked, slightly annoyed that Robbie's hands were still on her. "Yup," Robbie confirmed.

"Awesome." She then snapped her head towards Robbie. "Now get your hands off my shoulders!" Robbie obeyed, jumping back slightly at her tone. He walked back over to Sinjin and Beck who were still standing over the laptop. "Time?" he asked them. Beck squinted at the screen. "The satellite should snap the shot in..." he pointed at the time on the laptop. "Seventeen seconds."

Jade heard the last bit of the conversation and slightly nodded her head. "Good! Now nobody talk to me." She said as she stroked a pose with her hands on her hips a smirk towards the sky. "Sinjin count it." Beck told him with a small smile directed at his girlfriend. Sinjin nodded not noticing Beck's little smile. "Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, elev-"

"Twelve," Cat said absentmindedly as she brushed her stuffed pig's fur. Sinjin looked at her for a moment, before going back to counting. "Eight, seven-"

"Eight," Cat copied once more. Sinjin looked to her annoyed. "Cat!" Cat just continued to comb her pig's fake fur. Beck made his way over to Jade and Robbie stopped him. "What are you doing?" Robbie asked him. Beck looked at him with a small smirk. "Messing with Jade's photo." He told him simply.

Robbie's eyes widened as he shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." He told him. Beck just shrugged. "It won't be bad. She'll learn to love it."

"What are you going to do?" Robbie asked curiously. "Watch and see," Beck told him as he made his way over to Jade, without her noticing. He went up behind her as Sinjin resumed counting down. "Three, two, NOW!"

Beck turned her around and kissed her. Jade was caught off guard, but by reflex kissed back then angrily pushed him away, realizing he had ruined her picture. "NO!" she shouted at him. Beck just laughed. "Come on, I bet it's a good picture!" he said in between laughs. Jade was fuming angrily. She looked at Robbie, "Would that picture be up by now?"

Robbie was nervous to answer Jade, afraid that he would end up messing up his sentence and Jade punching or pushing him. "Um I-I think it might be..." he managed to say. Jade marched over to the table and pushed Sinjin out of his seat. Sinjin fell over with a squeal as Jade sat down and went into Pear Maps. She gasped at she zoomed in on her. It looked like _she _had kissed _Beck _and it looked way to forceful for Jade's taste. Well, to forceful for anyone to see.

"You jackass!" Jade pointed accusingly at him, while Beck tried to control his laughter. "I was supposed to look hot in that picture!" Beck peered over at the picture and smiled proudly. "You still do. You just look hot kissing me."

Jade groaned and angrily stormed away from him. When she was out of sight, all four of them burst out laughing. Jade's anger towards the photo was funnier than the photo of her _scratching _her nose. Beck knew that was probably the last kiss from Jade he would get in a while, but he knew once she learned to like it (and realize that she now officially marked her territory that her and Beck were back together) that he would be granted with much more kisses.

* * *

**My endings are terrible. This one was super weird to write, but super fun.**


	5. It Was Jade's Butt Mole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_What If  
It Was Jade's Butt Mole_

* * *

Tori, Cat and Jade stood outside of Sikowitz's room. Tori peered inside to confirm that Beck was in there. She smirked to herself when she saw Beck inside, writing something down on a piece of paper. She turned back to her friends. "He's in there." She confirmed.

Jade's smirk grew as she took a sip of her coffee. Not only was she going to make the boys lose, she would make Beck feel even more regretful then he should be that he broke up with her. "Do we all remember the plan?" Tori asked the two.

The two girls smiled. "I remember." Cat smiled proudly. Jade nodded her head to confirm that she was ready. She was beyond ready.

Jade gave them both thumbs up and went in the classroom. Tori and Cat followed her inside. They all pretended that they didn't see Beck. "I can't believe your little brother would do that to you!" Tori gasped in fake shock.

Beck's ears perked up to the sound of Jade's little brother. He always remembered him as such a devious child when him and Jade were dating. He couldn't imagine what he possibly did to her now. "I know right?" Jade said in fake anger.

"Wait, what did your brother do?" Cat asked. She smiled at Jade and Tori and they gave her a knowing smile to congratulate her on remembering her part.

Jade took another sip of her coffee. "Well, you know that weird mole on my butt?" Jade asked. _Jade's butt_ rang over in Beck's head. He tried to focus on their conversation instead of _Jade's butt_. He was confused, though. Since when did Jade have a mole on her butt?

None of them spoke for a moment then Tori nudged Cat.

Cat nodded understandingly. "The one you got _after _you and Beck got all of the sudden?" Cat asked, trying to be coy. It wasn't like Beck and Jade have never seen each other _undressed _before, that's why someone had to make it less confusing and suspicious. Jade had to admit, that line was kind of farfetched, but when she glanced at Beck for a brief moment, he looked like he was falling for it.

"Yeah, that's the one." Jade said.

"Shaped like a fish?" Tori tried to be oblivious.

"Yeah," She said. "Well, my mom took a pic of it to send to the doctor. But my brother copied it and hacked my Slap page!"

Cat pretended to gasp in shock. "What did he do again?"

Beck listened intently. "He posted it on the Slap!" Jade said pretending to be astonished. _A picture of Jade's butt that he could see_? That brought a slight smirk to Beck's face.

"Unbelievable!" The two girls said in unison.

After a moment of silence, Jade spoke up again. "Do you guys want to go fix our make up in the girl's bathroom?" Jade suggested. She started to lead the way out the door not waiting for them to answer.

"Yeah," Tori agreed following them out.

"Let's do that!" Cat agreed. She was the last out the door. Jade peered in the narrow window for a moment and smirked before she walked away. Beck was sure to crack.

Beck stood up slowly from his chair. He rested his paper and pencil on the chair beside him and bit his lip. He glanced at the phones. Oh, how much he missed Jade. He missed _every single part of Jade. _No one else was here. "No one could catch me." He smirked to himself. He made his way over to the phones and grabbed his phone.

He didn't seem to have the best timing. Andre and Robbie were in mid conversation when they saw Beck just about to turn on his phone. "Beck! No!" They cried. Beck looked up in alarm as they went to tackle him.

They tackled him down to the stage floor and tried to grab the phone from him. "No! No!" He shook his head, trying to keep his best grip on the phone. "My ex girlfriend's _butt _is on The Slap! I need to see it! It's been a long nine months!"

"It's a trick!" Robbie cried just as Andre snatched the phone from Beck.

Beck seemed to calm down the slightest bit. "Don't you think if Jade had her butt on The Slap that it wouldn't be deleted right away?" Andre said breathlessly. Beck sure did get all worked up.

He stood up along with the other two boys. He smoothened out his clothing and glared at the door, as if his ex girlfriend would walk through. "Damn, she knows my weakness." Beck muttered to himself. "They're going down."

The boys smirked at each other. They were going to win this. They exited the classroom to find Sikowitz who was probably wondering the school. Beck couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sad, that Jade's butt wasn't actually on The Slap.


End file.
